battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Wehrmacht
The Wehrmacht (English: Defense Force) was the unified armed forces of Nazi Germany, combining the Heer (army), the Kriegsmarine (navy) and the Luftwaffe (air force). With German Elite Forces being an unspecified elite force within the Wehrmacht. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the Wehrmacht is a part of the Axis, fighting the United States Army, British Army, Canadian Army, Free French Forces and the Red Army on multiple fronts in Europe. It is one of the three German factions in game; with the others being the Afrika Korps and German Elite Forces. Kits Unlike all other factions, the Wehrmacht uses only indigenous equipment. The Wehrmacht wear field grey tunics with black Y-harness web gear, which may also includes brown leather ammo pouches and a pistol holster. They have black boots, and wear on their heads the distinctive stahlhelm in dull gray, with an insignia on their left and right side. In general, the faction does not carry backpacks with the exception of the Engineer, as well as the Scout kit, which is equipped with a portable radio. Vehicles used The Wehrmacht uses exclusively indigenous equipment with the sole exception of their Armored Car, which is Italian. Vehicle wise, all of Germany's vehicles are painted in a solid dark grey camouflage. Armor * Tiger I (Heavy Tank) * Panzer IV (Light Tank) * Flakpanzer (Mobile AA/SWoWWII) * CA M11/39 (Armored Car/RtR) *Sturmgeschutz (Tank Hunter/RtR) * Wespe (Artillery) * Sturmtiger (Artillery/SWoWWII) Light Vehicles * Hanomag (APC) * Kubelwagen (Scout Car) * Schwimmwagen (SWoWWII) * Kettenkrad * R75 (SWoWWII) Emplacement * Flak 38 (AA Emplacement) * PAK 40 (Anti-tank emplacement) * MG42 (Machine gun emplacement) * Defgun (Coastal Artillery) * Wasserfall (AA Rocket/SWoWWII) Planes * Bf 109 (Fighter) * HO-229 (Fighter/SWoWWII) * Ju-87 Stuka (Dive Bomber) * Natter rocket plane (Fighter/SWoWWII) * Ju-88A (Bomber) * BF110 (Level Bomber/RtR) Boats *Raft BF1942 WEHRMACHT BULGE.png|Wehrmacht soldiers assaulting a position during the Battle of the Bulge BF1942 WHERMACHT PANZER IV MARKET GARDEN.png|German Panzer IVs during Operation Market Garden BF1942 WEHRMACHT SOLDIERS VEHICLES.png|Germans during the Battle of the Bulge Battlefield V Germany is in Battlefield V. It was one of two factions available at launch, along with the United Kingdom. Singleplayer Germany is the main enemy faction in the singleplayer, encountered in the 1940, 1942 and 1944 sections of My Country Calling, Under No Flag, Nordlys and Tirailleur war stories, while friendly forces appear during The Last Tiger. The faction has have several soldier types of both normal and elite variety, with the latter having higher health, better weapons and a unique appearance - regular enemies wear gray or khaki uniforms and standard stahlhems, while elites may be identified by their darker camouflage patterned clothing, non-standard headgear and frequent use of face coverings. Additionally, in Tirailleur some Germans appear to be Fallschirmjäger units, identified by their unique autumn camouflage and paratrooper helmets. *'Assault' - uses an MP40 or M30 Drilling, and can throw Stick grenades or Smoke Grenades. Elites are equipped with StG 44s. Standard assaults wear The Paladin outfit set, and elites the Retribution uniform and Silver Dagger headgear. *'Medic' - uses a Gewehr 43 and can revive wounded friendlies. Can be identified by the white Sanitäter helmet and The Paladin uniform as well as crutches on his back. *'Support' - carries an FG-42 as well as a Panzerfaust which can be fired at the player to destroy cover. Elites use the MG 42. Regulars wear The Gravedigger and elites the Hades outfit sets. *'Recon' - issued an iron sighted Kar98k and a Flare Gun to call in mortar attacks. Elite recons carry Gewehr M95/30s. Wears The Wolf long coat and Cap. *'Flame Trooper' - uses a flamethrower and has high health. If damaged enough, their fuel tank will catch fire and explode. The Flametrooper wears a combination of the Divining Rod uniform and The Jackal headgear. *'Officer' - encountered rarely throughout the singleplayer, but appears more frequently as an assassination objective in Combined Arms. Wears a version of The Aristocrat uniform and the Phantom Major cap. Typically wields an MP40. Combined Arms Germany is the sole enemy faction in the co-op mode of Battlefield V, Combined Arms. Their soldier types, equipment and appearance are generally identical to the faction's appearance in singleplayer. Gallery BF5 Germany Campaign 03.jpg|Regular Assault found in Nordlys RegularGermanMedic.jpg|Regular Medic BF5 Germany Campaign 05.jpg|Regular Support found in Under No Flag BF5 Germany Campaign 04.jpg|Regular Recon BF5 Germany Campaign 06.jpg|Officer BF5 Germany Campaign 02.jpg|Flame Troopers found in Tirailleur EliteGermanAssault.jpg|Elite Assault BF5 Germany Campaign 01.jpg|Elite Support found in Tirailleur EliteGermanRecon.jpg|Elite Recon Multiplayer In the Multiplayer, the Wehrmacht is one of the two launch factions, opposing the United Kingdom in the Western, North African, Norwegian and Balkan fronts. The faction uses German vehicles and German language voice overs. However, the faction may be an amalgamation of several other European Axis powers as such as Italy, similar to the United Kingdom which is British-based but includes cosmetic items and personnel from Free France. Germany is also the enemy faction encountered in Basic Training. Engagements Vehicles Like Battlefield 1942, the Wehrmacht uses predominantly German-made equipment. Uniquely, their light tank is Czechoslovakian. Ground Vehicles * Sturmtiger (Squad Reinforcement) * Sd. Kfz 251 Pakwagen (Squad Reinforcement) * Tiger I * Panzer IV * Sturmgeschütz IV * Flakpanzer IV * Panzer 38T * Sd. Kfz 251 Halftrack * Kubelwagen * Kettenkrad Stationary * PAK 40 * Flak 38 * Stationary MG 34 * Vickers Air Vehicles * Bf 109 * Stuka * JU-88 Trivia *The Wehrmacht soldiers in Battlefield 1942 were voiced by Macro Kroger. *In Battlefield V, Germany was originally known simply as the Axis Forces, although this was changed with Battlefield V: War in the Pacific when the separate Japanese faction was introduced. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Military Unit Category:German Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield V